My Baby shot me down
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Grant Ward has been betrayed by the only person who he believes could never do it: his own rockie, the love of his life. He thinks that he can hold a grudge forever He is so good when it comes to being passive-aggressive God, how he was wrong


He couldn't even believe it. Maybe he didn't even remotely have the right to feel so betrayed by her.

Nothing, however, was able to remove from his mind the look of pure hatred in her eyes. That absurd satisfaction in having shot down a ruthless enemy.

But he wasn't an enemy. He was the closest person she had as an ally.

But Skye wouldn't be Skye have if she wasn't willful and stubborn until the end.

But that girl had nothing in common with the Skye he use to know. She would never have tried to bring him down just as he was trying to save her. The distance from her was exhausting. The most bitter torture he had ever suffered.

Kara did nothing but repeat to him how, in the end, although he claimed to hate her with all his heart, she was written in his every single thought. Than she was part of each every sentence. That, after all, she would always be the one that he always wanted.

God, she was damm right.

Coulson had to be seriously desperate if he needed his help. He was almost tempted to do make him pray for his help but something snapped inside him when Coulson uttered the three magic words.

_"Skye is in danger"_

Grant had never even remotely heard of another Shield. Apparently, Mack and Bobbi had infiltrated into their team and worked for Gonzales.

Interesting man, no doubt about it. A little 'old school for his taste.

Having been his secret weapon in any negotiation with him, Coulson invited them to stay.

"That's my only condition" said Coulson, extracting two electronic bracelets from his desk drawer.

Kara came out first, oddly happy to be back in the employ of the Shield.

Grant was certainly not happy as much as her. Certainly, no one would ever expect this kind of reception.

"Tell me what the hell do you think you are doing?" cried Skye, almost knocking him against a wall.

"First of all, good morning to you too Skye" Grant said, "Second, you wasn't of this opinion when we have saved you from Raina's attack. And third, your damn boss just offered me to stay. Are you happy now? "

Obviously the resentment against her was strong. Three shots in the ribs are hard to forget.

But despite everything, even Grant couldn't help but notice how much Skye seemed destroyed. It seemed that once she was at "afterlife" things had improved for her, but it was not like that at all.

Coulson and Hunter had mentioned to him about the absurd changes in Skye, after being in that damn cave, but he still didn't know what it was.

Apparently she had stopped training ahead of time. She could control her powers, but she was still devastated.

Part of Grant was cursing himself. He hadn't protected herproperly.

Fuck off. This was what happen when you act like a stubborn little girl. She shot him after all.

"Oh I know" said Skye "And I think he was really desperate if he ask to a psychopath like you for help"

"Coulson is not stupid" said Grant, "I am a specialist. I work alone ... "

"... And I get the job done" ended for him Skye, bored "I thought you had found someone more clever to write your lines"

"What do you want Skye?" Grant asked "I'm not here to waste my time with you"

"Until proven otherwise, you're still a prisoner" said Skye "It's only a matter of time before your true nature come back out. And then it will be a pleasure for me to lock you in that cell where you should be. You and your little partner in crime "

"And when your own nature will come out?" Grant sai, "I'm curious to see what absurd freak you have become"

In response, the earth began to tremble under his feet.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Said Skye "I'm no more silly the Rockie that you were trying to train."

"Do you really believe that May has done all the work?" Asked Grant "At the time you was able to create earthquakes, she called her ex-husband because she didn't know how to deal with you. Coulson segregated you in a cabin that could barely contain Dr. Banner. You're a fucking threat Skye. Just like me "

"What about you? Would you have been able to help me? "Skye screamed" No one can do it "

"That's what happens when I worthy to insulting your beloved leaders, right?" Grant yelled "Admit it Skye. No one is able to contain you now, except me "

"How can you be so secu ..." Skye but didn't finish the sentence. Grant had raised her from the jaw, with a force that Skye believed couldn't exist.

"You keep forget that I still have that Asgardian shit in my blood," said Grant, through clenched teeth "and that it will not go away if not before 10 fucking years. You're not the only one with superpowers, baby doll "

"Ward" shouted Coulson on his doorstep, icer bet against him "Put her down"

"This speech is not finished" said Grant.

And he left her in the hallway, without allowing her to respond.

It had been a couple of weeks from that unpleasant encounter.

Ward was quietly sitting on the couch with a black coffee and a couple of paperwork to fill out to keep him company when Skye stood beside him.

"What do you want?" Ward asked, without looking up.

"Good evening to you too Ward" Skye said "Someone got up on the wrong foot this morning, right?"

But she received no answer. Ward was silent trying to ignore her.

"C'mon Grant" Skye said "I don't understand why you hate me so much. I thought we was ok. And in addition, I would like to have a conversation between adults, for a time " she added, putting two glasses and a Wisky bottle on the coffee table.

"You know my reason" said Ward, finally looking at her.

"Those three shots?" asked incredulously Skye "Come on, I didn't believe you was so touchy"

But she received another silence as an answer.

"I didn't want you to follow me. I was mad at you, but at the same time I wanted to protect you. Look what happened to Tripp "said Skye.

"I can hardly believe you" said Ward, "May did really reset your personality"

"I'm trying to make a serious talk" Skye said, with a smile.

"I know" Ward said, "There must haven't been a good time for you either"

"I think we need to drink on it" Skye said, opening the bottle "I propose a toast. To conversations between adults and the peace offers"

"I would never think we was able to do it" said Ward.

After that strange toast, their relationship was less hostile. They were back in training together, and Skye would never explained as Ward was the only one able to calm her and prevent her little "accidents"

It was during a particularly restless night that Grant was awakened by a small, cold hand on his shoulder.

"Ward" Skye said "Wake up"

"Wh-What's going on?" Asked Ward, still sleepy. Skye was standing next to his bed and looked scared. She was barefoot, with only a thin pair of shorts and a blue sweatshirt that seemed to be too big for her (whait a moment, he had a sweatshirt virtually identical to that. That's where it was over)

"Quiet Ward" Skye said, laughing, "it's me"

"What's going on Skye?" Asked Ward "It's the two in the morning"

"I know, I'm sorry," said Skye "I know, it's stupid. But I didn't know who to go "

"What happened?" Asked Ward.

"I had a nightmare," said Skye "Tremendous, my father kidnapped me. No, forget everything. I'll be back in my room "

"Skye, what's up?" asked again patient Ward.

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you" said Skye.

"Come in" Ward said simply, opening the covers.

"Really?" asked incredulously Skye.

"Move before I change my mind," said Ward.

"Don't get used to it," said Skye, snuggling against his chest.

"I can't promise anything," said Ward, with a stupid smile.

That was just the first of a long series of nights where Skye would sleep in his arms, in the only place she was meant to be.

To say that the mission was a complete disaster was an understatement. Now, Ward just wanted to be medicated, take a shower and rest. He had saved Bobbi and Kara had from an ambush and now he sported a deep wound on his right shoulder.

Jemma's hands were gentle and precise and Fitz's frown reminded him terribly the good old days in their travels on the bus.

"He'll be ok, right?" asked worried Fitz "In short, it's nothing serious, right?"

"Relax Leo" said Jemma "It's nothing serious"

"C'mon Fitz" Ward said with a smile, "I survived a lot worse"

"Excuse me if I care" Fitz said, returning the smile.

Just then, Skye went into the lab with the expression of someone who hadn't slept since he had left and that probably had just finished crying.

"You" said Skye "May I ask why you always have to play the hero? You can't let everybody do their job and bring home your own skin? "

"What are you talking about?" asked confused Ward "I'm right here"

"Yes, but you could not be there," said Skye. She looked like a five year old girl.

"Skye" Bobbi said, handing Ward the report to be signed "Ward was great today, and I'm sure he survived much worse. I owe you a favor, buddy "

"No need Bobbi" said Ward

"Yes" said Kara "Add it to the long list of favors I owe you"

"You know that you have no debts with me Kara" Ward said "And then I don't understand. You and I are not together Skye. I don't need to account you for anything "

"Yes, but I love you" whispered Skye.

"What?" Asked Ward.

"I said I love you, you moron"

"Oh" said Ward.

"Please tell me you have a better answer to this" said Bobbi "I swear, Men's are all the same"

"I spoke too soon, right?" But the only answer she received was a passionate kiss by Grant.

"I love you too" said Grant, resting his forehead to her's.

"Great" said Lance, stopped in the doorway "The sexual tension between you two was killing me"

Coulson was a kind leader , and occasionally he liked to give the night off to his agents. Fitz and Simmons planned to catch up with the Doctor Who episode they had lost because of work. Bobbi, Lance and Mack would go to a downtown bar. Coulson and May would go out to dinner and Grant wanted to do something special with Skye.

"Hey Skye" he said, knocking on her door jamb.

"Hey honey" Skye said with a broad smile. The door was open and Skye was lying on her bed. Eyes glued to the screen of her laptop while her ipod sent in the background some absurd Japanese pop song.

She seemed at peace with the world.

"Coulson gave us the night off" said Grant

"I heard" Skye said, smiling, "Did you had some program?"

"Hunter told me so much about this new restaurant in town. They make the most delicious burgers in the area, according to him. I know that is not very romantic but I'd love to go here with you "

"Are you sure an hamburger does not ruin your perfect diet?. I wouldn't want you to go shorted "Skye said with a grin.

"I think I stand for one night"

"I would be pleased then" said Skye, kissing him on the lips.

It had been six months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 5 hours, 42 minutes and 37 seconds since Skye had shot him. Since he had vowed that, if he had met her again, he would kill her.

But unfounded, it was too long to still be angry with her.

**A/N:** THE BITCH IS BACK. I missed you so much. Reason for my absence? Broken computer. After two years of honorable service, my pc has decided to fic was scheduled from virtually after mead season finale, but I have added something of the later episodes. I hope there are no spoilers. The beginning is very hard. Definitely not my style. But as you have seen, in the end have been softer.


End file.
